Walking together
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Riku retourne au château où Sora est resté endormi pendant une année. D'ailleurs, le porteur de la Keyblade le suit.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.**

_Marcher ensemble_

_* Et si nous pouvions marcher ensemble encore une fois de plus grâce à ça... *_

« Ohh ! »

Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'enfants, heureux de revoir leur amie. (Hayner, Pence et Olette)

« Kairi !

- Tu vas bien !

- Désolé d'avoir inquiété tout le monde. », affirma t-elle avec un semblant de gêne.

Derrière Kairi, il y avait ses deux grands amis : Sora et Riku. L'un avec les bras derrière la tête, l'air détendu, et l'autre regardait ailleurs avec une expression pas commode.

« Sora, tu as réussi ! Tu es super !

- C'est grâce à tout le monde si nous avons été capable de secourir Kairi. Merci, les amis.»

Olette fit une proposition à son amie.

« Kairi, pourrais-tu rester ici pendant un moment ? J'aimerais te parler.

- Ah... Um...

- Ummm... désolé. Nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps. Nous avons été ramené ici car nous nous trouvions à proximité de la Cité du Crépuscule, déclara Sora. »

_* « Prenez le temps de faire une pause. » C'était ce que le roi avait dit avant la bataille finale. Mes deux amis et moi sommes partis ensemble ensemble avec le roi dans ce monde. Et donc, nous... *_

« Nous ne pouvons rester proche qu'ici seulement. Après tout, j'ai fait la promesse de protéger Kairi.

- Oh... c'est vraiment dommage... », dit Colette avec un air de déception sur le visage.

« Je vois... Mmm... … Eh bien... »

Hayner avait remarqué Riku et il pointa du doigt dans sa direction.

« Qui est-ce ? »

En tout cas, l'argenté avait conservé sa mauvaise humeur de départ mais Sora le présenta au châtain.

« Ah, désolé désolé. C'est Riku ! Il dit à voix basse à son ami : Souris un peu !

- C'est vraiment lui... ? », déclara Hayner avec une expression ébahie sur le visage.

« C'est mon meilleur ami.

- L'ami que tu as dit que tu recherchais ! Tu as trouvé l'autre, c'est super ! »

Le pauvre Riku pensait encore qu'il avait été trainé jusqu'à ces trois gamins à contrecœur. Hayner ne savait pas ce que pensait l'argenté donc, il voulut lui serrer la main en pensant agir de façon amicale.

« Je suis Hayner ! Heureux de te rencontrer, Riku ! »

L'argenté le regarda avec mépris avant de s'adresser à son meilleur ami.

« … Sora. Je vais surveiller la ville. Il commença à partir. Je reviendrais quand ce sera l'heure.

- Huh... Atten... Riku !

- … Hey.

- Ahh... Il l'a fait maintenant... »

Une nouvelle fois, le châtain était ébahi devant Riku et ne savait plus quoi penser... en fait si ! Il était très énervé de voir un comportement aussi détestable à son égard !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Quel horrible type ! Aussi énervant que Seifer ! »

Sora tenta de calmer son camarade.

« Dé-désolé, normalement, il n'est pas comme ça... ! Mais il est vraiment une bonne personne ! Je me demande si il pourrait être de mauvaise humeur ? Je vais aller lui parler. »

Sora s'apprêtait à partir et les filles reprirent leur discussion.

« Kairi, tu resteras ici, non ?

- … Oui.

- Bon, à plus tard ! », dit Sora avant de partir à la poursuite de Riku.

« Oh ! A plus tard ! », répondit Hayner à son ami.

« … Ils sont encore les mêmes.

- Huh ? »

Le blond ne comprenait où Kairi voulait en venir.

« Ils sont tous les deux été comme ça depuis longtemps. Parce qu'ils partiraient immédiatement quelque part à chaque fois. »

Alors... Sora essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre le comportement de Riku tout en le suivant de près.

« Riku ! Rikuuu ! Heeey ! Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ! Hey... tu m'écoutes ? Où vas-tu ? Hey, Riku... »

Malheureusement, les questions de Sora n'eurent aucune réponse. L'argenté resta sourd comme un pot et muet comme une carpe face aux propos de son meilleur ami tandis qu'il continuait son chemin.

« Ah... »

Le cœur du porteur de la Keyblade battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut l'endroit où se dirigeait Riku.

« La maison hantée... »

_* C'est là où j'ai passé une année endormi. *_

Là, c'était plus sérieux. Sora questionna son ami en lui parlant calmement.

« Que veux-tu faire là-bas ? Sa voix se fit plus tremblante. … Je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit...

- … Tu as raison. Moi aussi. »

La chose rassurante, c'est que l'argenté de sourire mais il ouvrit la grille avant de se diriger vers l'enceinte du château.

« … Alors rentrons ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Réponds-moi ! »

Riku continua de faire la sourde oreille.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? N'était-ce pas mieux d'être avec eux ? Tu voulais les voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

- … Eh bien, tu vois...»

_* Une voix si dure... Riku... il semble fâché... mais pourquoi ? … ? *_

Sora remarqua un dessin sur une table et il porta son regard vers le mur.

_* … Une image ? Si je regarde attentivement, au milieu... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant... … … C'est, la chose dans laquelle j'étais, et... … Riku ? *_

En effet, il y avait plusieurs dessins accrochés au mur. Celui que le porteur de Keyblade avait dans les mains représentait l'objet dans lequel il avait passé un an endormi, et Riku était dessiné à côté.

« Pourquoi... ah. »

Riku avait prit la feuille des mains de Sora et il la regarda fixement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- … Ma punition.

- … Punition ? Qu...

- Il y a un an, je t'ai trahi et j'ai appelé les ténèbres pour ensuite détruire l'île. … C'est à titre de réparation. Pendant que tu passais une année à dormir, j'ai passé à la trappe l'obscurité dans mon corps. Biens sûr, je ne pouvais pas te voir ou retourner à l'île. »

_* Mais si Sora pouvait être réveillé... *_

« … C'était ce que j'avais prévu d'accepter, mais... »

Le porteur de la Keyblade essaya de clore cette discussion dont la tournure commençait à l'inquiéter.

« … … Mais mais alors... Tu es déjà revenu à la normale. Nous pouvons être à nouveau ensemble, alors ça va. Les punitions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... tu as déjà payé le prix. Pas plus... C'est déjà assez...

- … Et donc, en faisant cela, je suis immédiatement pardonné. Sora... L'argenté détourna son regard sur le côté. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici sans grande prétention. Parce que cet endroit me sert de rappel. »

_* N'oublie pas. Le regret. *_

« … Si je viens ici. Je peux me rappeler... »

Le regard de Riku s'était assombri en prononçant ses mots.

_* L'humiliation. *_

« … Sora. »

Le cœur du porteur de la Keyblade battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Même si cette bataille se termine. Je... ne pourrais pas être avec t... »

Sora recouvrit la bouche de Riku de ses mains. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça !

« … Qu-qu'essaies-tu de dire ? C'est déjà assez. Riku, tu as déjà vécu tellement de choses. Lorsque tout sera fini, nous rentrerons ensemble. Mais même ainsi, pourquoi... ? … Je ne permettrai pas cela !

- Sora, écoute. »

Riku prit le menton du porteur de la Keyblade et le releva pour bien qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et il garda sa main à cet endroit.

« Un jour, je vais certainement répéter la même chose à nouveau.

- Encore une fois dans les ténèbres... ? Si c'est toi, tu iras bien...

- Faux. Tu ne comprends rien. C'est pourtant simple. L'argenté prit une voix qui était encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude tout en ne quittant pas son ami des yeux. C'est toi Sora. Je deviens irrité quand tu es proche de personne autre que moi. Je ne peux pas me détendre jusqu'à que tu ne regardes que moi. … Donc, que penses-tu que je devrais faire ? »

Le porteur de la Keyblade écouta le discours de l'ami sans l'interrompre un seul instant.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené à l'autre monde. Je ne vais pas hésiter à ouvrir la porte. A peine suis-je rentré que cela arrive de nouveau. Ce fut tout ce que je pensais quand je suis retourné à l'île. Le résultat était le même qu'il y a un an. Ainsi, depuis le début... »

Sora baissa la tête un instant.

« … Ri... … ku … tu... …

- … Sora ?

- Imbécile ! »

Terrible coup de tête de la part d'un Sora en colère dans celle de son ami.

« …

- Tu dis encore ces choses irresponsables... Là, il prit conscience du choc précédent. Mince, ow, ma tête ! Idiot ! »

_* Bien que je me sois cogné tout seul contre toi... *_

Le porteur de la Keyblade ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait agir avec un tel égoïsme.

« Avant de penser faire de pareilles choses, parle-moi ! … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais... ! Est-ce que ça va vraiment être pareil comme il y a un an... ? Mais à l'époque, si j'avais pu te parler davantage, faire plus attention à toi. »

_* Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. *_

Maintenant, Sora pleurait à chaudes larmes. Seulement, il avait bien l'intention de convaincre Riku de ne plus recommencer de pareilles choses.

« J'ai toujours... voulu... m... m'excuser auprès de toi... Ne néglige pas ce que je dis... et évite de prendre toutes les décisions par toi-même... ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller avec toi partout où tu iras... Si tu me laisses derrière, je te rattraperais... ! … Je ne veux pas encore être laissé derrière... »

Riku avait écarquillé les yeux à la fin de la déclaration du porteur de la Keyblade, il se cacha ensuite le visage avec une main.

« … Merde... … C'est pourquoi tu... … Pour le bien de qui suis-je en train de me retenir... ? Comme d'habitude. … Un parfait idiot...

- Qu-qu'as-tu dis ? … C'est vrai, je suis un crétin. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne comprendrai pas... »

L'argenté laissa la tête de son compagnon en pleurs reposer contre son torse et lui caressa les cheveux.

« … Peut-être que je suis un crétin moi aussi ? … Même si je sais le genre de personne que tu es...

- Wah. »

Rapidement, Riku échangea sa position avec celle du porteur de la Keyblade et lui tint la gorge afin qu'il soit bien droit devant lui.

« Quo... mh... hh... hh hah... »

L'argenté venait de quémander un baiser auprès des lèvres de Sora qui répondit sans attendre à ce geste. Leurs lèvres se reprochèrent pour un baiser plus approfondi avant de s'écarter mais très peu, pour que leur langue puissent jouer quelque peu ensemble pour finalement se séparer.

« Horrible comme toujours...»

Dès que le baiser prit fin le porteur de la Keyblade retourna dans les bras musclés et chaleureux de son ami en émettant quand même un reproche.

« Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié. Stupide Riku. »

Sora pleurait encore tout en restant dans les bras de son compagnon.

_* Finalement, il semble que nous ayons atteint le même endroit. *_

Un peu plus tard, Riku et Sora étaient sorti du manoir pour rejoindre leurs amis.

« … Nous sommes très en retard. Je me demande si Kairi et Hayner sont inquiet ? Je me demande quelle excuse nous devrions donner...

_-_ ... Tch.

- Ah ! Tu viens juste de faire un bruit, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai entendu ! Pourquoi as-tu un problème avec eux ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Ça m'énerve de te voir t'amuser avec les autres. Je n'aime pas te voir faire copain-copain avec eux. »

La réaction de Riku amusa beaucoup Sora sauf que l'argenté conserva une expression neutre.

« … Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Tee hee...

- La jalousie, mais quelque chose... peut-être... »

_* J'ai l'impression qu'il a certains problèmes de personnalité... Merde... Bien que je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose comme ça avant... *_

L'argenté coupa court à la réflexion du porteur la Keyblade.

« … En fin de compte, c'était juste une escale. Son visage s'assombrit un peu plus. Nous ne pouvions pas rester.

- … Pas vraiment. »

Sora marchait en équilibre au-dessus d'une barrière et il prit la parole de nouveau.

« Si tu penses à la marche, une escale n'est pas... mauvaise.

Ces quelques mots donnèrent à réfléchir à Riku.

« … Pas mauvaise... du tout. … Sora.

- Hm ?

- N'oublie pas ce que tu as dit. Je suis sérieux. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était certainement pas futile non ? Finissons cette bataille rapidement. »

_* Ahh, il est soudainement motivé. Merde... … Il est vraiment pressé d'en finir... … Bien, c'est sans importance. *_

« C'est bien si tu es sérieux. Mais je ne te gâterai pas... J'irais me prendre un soda car il n'y a plus de glace à l'eau de mer. »

Riku donna sa main à Sora.

« Tu vas tomber. »

Justement, le porteur de la Keyblade tomba dans les bras de l'argenté qui à cet instant, eut une brillante idée.

- EXTRA -

Revenons-en à Kairi et Olette qui attendaient patiemment le retour de Sora et Riku.

« Ils sont en retard non ? Dit Olette.

- Oui... Et bien, ce sont des garçons après tout ! Ajouta Kairi. »

_* Faire attendre des filles comme ça ! *_

Apparemment, l'expression que montrait Kairi contrastait avec ce qu'elle pensait dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas les chercher ?

- Nah, c'est bon. Ils ne se sont pas vu pendant une longue période. Ils doivent donc avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire. Actuellement, ils doivent être... »

Oui justement, que sont-ils en train de faire ? Et bien... nos deux compagnons sont occupés à certaines affaires... L'argenté venait de pénétrer Sora et il n'était pas d'accord pour arrêter ! Cela faisait tellement qu'il n'avait pu assouvir ses pulsions avec son compagnon et il comptait en profiter un maximum avant la bataille finale !

« Ri-Riku... Nous-nous sommes supposés combattre bientôt...

- Je te permettrais de te reposer... une fois que j'aurais fini, affirma-t-il avec une totale indifférence quand à l'état de son ami.

- Retire-là ! »

_* Ils font ça... Grrr... Ce salaud de Riku est incapable de se contrôler lorsqu'ils sont seuls ensemble.*_

Eh oui ! Kairi-sama sait tout !


End file.
